


꿈 (Dream)

by ToasterTacoWriter



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: Angst, Around the beginning of BTS career, BE WARNED FAM, Cutting, Don't get me wrong i love Jin so much, Drama, Fiction, Fictional, M/M, Male/Male, Suicidal Thoughts, bts - Freeform, quite canon compliant, triggering stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTacoWriter/pseuds/ToasterTacoWriter
Summary: (🌓UNDER REVISION🌗)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: homophobia that might be triggering for some***

* Under Revision*


	2. Chapter 2

*Under Revision*


	3. Chapter 3

*Under Revision*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!!WARNING!!!: GRAPHIC/CUTTING/ SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ ... TRIGGERING CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!***

*Under Revision*


	5. Chapter 5

*Under Revision*


	6. Chapter 6

*Under Revision*


	7. EPILOGUE

*Under Revision*


End file.
